Daddy's boy
by McflyNiffDaveFrancoFan
Summary: Sequel to Old Fashion Power Ranger Beating. Theo and Dominic are together, but what happens when Theo's parents come into to town! For my best friend Linda!
1. Chapter 1

~Hey! A little late! But here is the sequel to my other Power Rangers Jungle Fury story; Old Fashion Power Ranger Beating.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, violence, language.

It had been exactly two months since Tommy and Jason found about Casey and R.J. The two mates were still very much in love. They were currently in Italy looking for some new pizza ideas. Lily was teaching kung fu to new students, Fran was taking a much-needed vacation while Dominic and Theo watched over Jungle Karma.

Theo was currently sitting on a bar stool folding napkins at the counter.

He felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and lips on his neck.

"Dom," He said in a warning tone, "Stop. I have to finish these."

"Finish them later!" His boyfriend whined.

"No. . .Stop . . .D – Dom. . ." It was getting harder and harder to concentrate as Dominic kissed down his flesh.

"You can finish later."

Theo nodded, "I can finish later."

Dominic picked him up and layed him on the floor, hidden behind the counter. The two men haven't made love yet_. _Theo won't Dom do anything to him other than make out, much to Dominic's dismay.

They were so into one another that they didn't hear the bell above the door jingle, meaning that someone had entered the restaurant. R.J. had put it in after Jason and Tommy had walked in on him and Casey in a very heated position.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Is anybody here?" Another voice.

Theo's eyes widened as he recognized the voices. He broke away from Dominic and stood up quickly, startling the two men.

"Father! Dad! What are you doing here?" His breathing was slightly harsh and his hair stood up in all different directions.

Dominic tried to stand but Theo pushed him down discretely.

He walked over to them.

"Oh T, we haven't seen you or heard from you in months!" Rocky said as he brought his son in for a hug.

"Yeah, we have been so worried about you!" Adam joined in on the hug as well.

"I apologize! It's been really hectic here lately."

"It's fine. We understand." The ex-black ranger replied.

Dominic stood up, "Uh, I found it! I told you it was over here Theo!" Dominic held up a fork.

"Theo, who is this?" Adam asked, eyeing the Rhino ranger suspiciously.

"This is Dominic. He is my . . .friend."

Dominic's heart ached when he heard the blue ranger say that, but nonetheless still he walked over to them and held a hand out. He wanted to shout to the world that he loved Theo with all his heart. Dominic has fought some very terrifying monsters, but nothing compares to how scared he gets when he tries to tell Theo he loves him. He always chickens out.

Rocky took Dominic's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Dominic. Call me Rocky and this is my husband Adam."

Adam smiled and waved, "Hello."

Even after so many years he was still very shy.

Dominic could see how uncomfortable his boyfriend was, "Why don't we show you some of the sights around here! The beach is so awesome!"

"Sounds good to me," The ex–red ranger said happily.

Adam agreed too.

Soon the four of them were walking along the beach and Dominic talked and pointed things out in very animated way.

"Dominic seems very . . ." Adam began.

"Annoying? Hyper? Tiresome?" Theo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was going to say excited." Adam chuckled and playfully pushed his son.

Theo gave his dad a small grin.

Suddenly a great, big, ugly monster jumped out of nowhere.

"You're mine, Jaguar!" He pointed to Theo, then grabbing him. Theo tried to fight back, but the monster sent them flying into the water.

Theo!" Adam and Rocky yelled in unison.

The water stilled and there was no sign of the creature or Theo.

"Come baby, morph." Dominic whispered to himself.

Adam looked over at him. _Baby? Morph? What was going on?_

Dominic had waited long enough he dove into the water. Adam and Rocky waited very impatiently.

Soon Dominic emerged dragging a limp and unconscious Theo. He leaned over his boyfriend and started doing chest compressions and then mouthy to mouth. Theo spit up a fair amount of water.

His parents sighed in relief.

Dominic had a hand on his cheek.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Uh, where's the creature?" He asked weakly.

Dominic looked up at the monster in the far distance. He was laughing.

"Aw, is the jaguar hurt?" The creature taunted.

"Crap!" Dominic yelled and got up. He ran over to the thing that had almost killed his boyfriend. He was completely fueled by anger. No one touched his boyfriend and got away with it.

"DOM!" Theo tried to get up, but Adam pushed him back down gently. He was worried for the Rhino's safety.

"Theo stop! You're hurt! You need to go to the hospital!" Rocky scolded.

Theo heard Dominic grunt as he fell to the ground in pain. This was ridiculous. His boyfriend needed him! Theo conjured up the last of his strength and pushed away from his parents and headed for his boyfriend.

"Dom! Morph!"

Dominic looked at his boyfriend running towards them and smirked and kicked the monster to the floor.

There was a flash of blue and orange and then the Jaguar and Rhino rangers were fighting the monster side by side. Adam and Rocky stood with their mouths hanging wide open.

_Theo is a power ranger. Theo is a power ranger._ Were Adam's thoughts. Not that, that was bad thing. It's just...Theo? Theo was so much like Ada in every way possible; shy, intelligent...anti-social. While Luen had dozens of friends growing up Theo stayed at home reading or writing and often cooking with his daddy Adam.

_That's my boy!_ Rocky thought. Now, Rocky couldn't be more excited to see his son out on the field fighting. Sure, he was worried sick, even more than Adam was. But he was proud that his son accepted the duty of being a ranger instead of walking away from it, like any person had the chance to.

Theo and Dominic were exceptional fighters.

The monster slashed his staff across Theo's torso and Theo flew backwards and rolled on the ground at his parents feet.

"Theo!" Rocky yelled, afraid for his son's safety.

The blue ranger swatted his parents hands away, and stood again. He was hurt, but he didn't dare let his parents know. They were probably worrying out of their minds already. He ran back over and joined the fight.

"Do you have a death wish? Leave my boyfriend alone!" The rhino ranger shouted at the monster as he kicked the monster in the chest.

Theo was so busy trying to find the the monster's weakness, he didn't see the staff as it came in contact with his stomach.

He screamed in pain and hit the ground and rolled onto his stomach. The wind was knocked from his lungs. He was struggling to breathe. He felt his ranger powers leaving him, his suit glowed and he knew he was going to de-morph.

"Theo!" Dominic yelled.

_No! I have to fight! Dom needs me!_ He conjured the last of his strength and stood as the blue jaguar ranger.

Theo's eyes opened a little through his agony and saw a yellow energy flowing through the creature's staff to the monster.

"Dom! Get his staff!" He pointed, "It's his energy source! We have to destroy it!"

Dominic smiled from underneath his helmet. His boyfriend was so smart. Way smarter than him.

He went low, dodging a hit and swept his leg across the ground, swiping the moster's cane from his claws.

"Theo! Catch!" He threw the staff and Theo jumped up and took out his laser gun and zapped it.

It exploded into a million pieces. The monster creamed, "NOOOO!" As he hit the floor. There tons of black lightning streaks and he was gone.

Dominic and Theo de-morphed. The rhino was rubbing his arm and the jaguar was holding his ribcage.

"Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah," Theo breathed, "I'm alright. What about you?"

"I'll live." Dom pulled him into a tight hug. _I almost lost him. More than once._ Was the only thing Dom thought of.

"Theo!" Rocky and Adam came running over to their son.

"I guess I have some explaining to do – oof!" His parents captured him in a hug.

"Oh T! We are so proud of you!" Rocky exclaimed.

"You are?"

"Yes! You were brilliant out there!" The ex-black ranger said.

"But I never would have thought you would want me in the ranger business!" He exclaimed.

"That's because we both know how dangerous it is. Your father and I have come close to death numerous times." Adam rested his hands on either of his son's shoulders.

Rocky looked at his husband and then to his son, "Yes, but no matter what you do we will always be proud of you."

Theo just smiled at them.

"But you are in trouble with us." Adam crossed his arms.

"Why? What did I do?"

"You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend!" Rocky yelled.

Theo gulped.

"I - I'm sorry! I knew I should have told you, but..."

Rocky laughed, "It's perfectly okay, Theo. I'm happy you found someone."

Adam kept his arms crossed, slightly pouting, yes pouting.

Rocky elbowed his husband.

"Huh," Adam blushed, "Yes, we are happy for you Theo. It's just that your our little boy and it's hard to stop taking care of you and letting someone else do it."

"Aw dad." Theo's expression softened. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Adam's waist.

Adam hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his son's head.

Theo didn't care if Dominic teased him later on. He had always been a daddy's boy and he always will be.

While they were hugging Rocky turned to Dominic and held his hand out again.

"Thank you for saving our son."

Dominic took the ex-ranger's hand.

"I would die for Theo."

Rocky sent him a smile, "Good to know."

~Short, but there will be another chapter! Please read and review! This story is dedicated to my best friend; Linda! Love you girl! I hope you liked the first chapter!~


	2. Chapter 2

~This chapter isn't so great. I didn't know how to write it. Sorry! I'm glad I finally completed it though! I think I kept my friend my Linda waiting long enough!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, language mentions of sex.

Song: The Reason Is You by Eyeshine

It turned out the small wedding R.J. and Casey planned wasn't so small after all. Tommy and Jason showed up of course along with Skull and Billy with their son Spike, Kimberly, Katherine, Aisha, Tanya, Adam and Rocky, and Bulk.

Trini and Zack passed away together in a car accident a few years ago, so the ranger family had gotten a little smaller.

Master Finn arrived along with Masters Swoop, Phant, Jarrod and Camille and of course Theo, Dominic, Lily and Fran came too.

The wedding was simply beautiful in the grassy field as it looked over the ocean, chairs and tables were scattered everywhere. Theo was Casey's best man while Dominic was R.J.'s. And R.J. and Casey's kiss lasted way longer than intended.

After the reception Theo went to get some punch when he was grabbed from behind and dragged over to some threes.

"Dom! You scared me!" Theo shouted as his boyfriend began kissing down his neck.

"Sorry! Gees! You just look so damn hot in that tux. All I've thought about through the wedding is how I'm going to rip it off of you!"

The two still had not made love yet.

"Dom! No! Not here! Please! My parents are here! Please!"

"Live on the edge babe!"

"I did! I went to see the world with you!"

"So? Don't give up now!"

Right on queue Adam and Rocky walked over to them, their hands clasped tightly together.

"Hey T." Rocky said as he hugged his son.

"We missed you." Adam said squeezing his boy hard.

"I missed you guys too."

Rocky shook Dominic's hand a bit too hard.

Theo had to chuckle, his boyfriend could just be too much sometimes.

"So, T. Your father and I have been thinking about going away for a while." Adam said.

"What do you?"

"Travel around to different places. We have plenty of money. We just were hoping that, maybe you could come with us?" Rocky informed him.

Dominic's shoulders slumped. Theo couldn't leave him!

"How long?" The Jaguar wanted to know.

"About a year."

"A year!" Theo yelled, "No. No. I can't! A year? I can't go away for that long! I – I have to stay with Dom! I can not be without him that long! I love him!"

"You love me?" Dominic wondered.

Sure, the two men knew they felt very strong for one another, but never have they said just how much.

Theo turned to look at his boyfriend, "Well, yeah. I do."

Dominic smiled and walked up to Theo.

"I love you too." He said before kissing him on the lips.

Suddenly they pulled away from each other, their faces had gone to slightly pained. The two men pulled back the sleeves of their tuxes to reveal their fury tattoos. Theo's glowed blue then orange then went back to black. Dominic's glowed orange, then blue and then black.

"What the hell just happened?" Rocky wanted to know looking between the two men.

"Theo, when did you get a tattoo?" Adam was not happy about that.

Theo and Dominic ignored them and looked up at one another, smiling.

"We're mates." Dominic stated.

"Excuse me?" The ex red ranger asked.

Theo went on to explain everything; the whole _mates_ ordeal.

"So no matter what, you two are going to be mates forever?" Rocky asked.

"Yepp," Dominic slipped an arm around Theo's shoulders, "So, you're stuck with me pops!"

He grinned like a maniac.

"Don't push it."

Adam giggled at his husband.

Adam walked up to his son and hugged him, "We are so happy for you Theo. We love you and we couldn't be more proud of you."

Theo nodded, obviously getting choked up. He hugged his dad tightly.

"Babe are you crying? I have never seen you. . . oomph!" Theo shut his boyfriend up by punching him in the stomach, not hard, but hard enough.

Rocky laughed, "That's my boy!"

Just then Tommy ran up, "Adam! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! You're supposed to be performing!"

Adam's eyes went wide, "I'm so sorry! I forgot. Rocky and I found out our son is in love with a daredevil."

"I understand. Jason and I found out our son was dating a hippie and now look; he married him." He laughed, "So, watch out guys. Theo might just marry this daredevil," He winked at Theo and Dominic.

Theo and Dom smiled at him.

The rhino ranger grabbed Theo's hand, "Maybe one day!" He then ran off before Rocky and Adam could say another word.

Rocky sighed, but smiled and pulled his husband close, "Come on Sweetheart. You have singing to do." They walked back to everyone. Adam grabbed up a guitar and he began to sing.

_Waiting by this wall of stuff for you to meet with me  
Nothing in my dreams I can't achieve  
Feeling like I'm fading fast and all my hope is gone  
Will you pick me up before too long?_

_Hold me until sunrise, I can't wait for you to breathe  
'Cause it's all (It's all) I need..._

R.J. and Casey had the first dance and then soon everyone was joining in. Skull and Bill, Jason and Tommy, Spike grabbed hold of Fran's hands and dragged her out to the dance floor, Dominic did about the same with his mate.

"So? Do you. . .want. . .to get married. . .one day?" Theo asked looking down, too afraid to look into the eyes of his mate. Theo never told anyone this, but he always wanted to get married. When he was little while the all the boys were off playing on the monkey bars he was playing house with the girls.

"Yes. We're bonded forever anyway. So why not?"

Theo rolled his eyes, "Wow. That's really romantic." He said sarcastically.

"Okay. You want romance? I'll give you romance." He pulled away from Theo and jumped up on to the refreshment table, he glasses and plates wobbling a bit.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention?"

"Dom," Theo whispered, "What are you doing?" He looked around. _How embarrassing!_

"You'll see." He whispered back.

Once everyone was looking towards them, making Theo feel very small, Dominic continued with his speech.

"I have something very important that I want to say," He looked down at his mate, "Theo, baby, I love you. We're mates and that means that we'll be together forever. And I want to make this final and ask will you marry me?"

"Dom," Theo said as his heart swelled with love.

"Just say yes Theo!" He heard Casey shout from the crowd.

R.J. smiled down at him. He slipped an arm around his husband's waist and caressed Casey's four-month pregnant bump.

Theo chuckled and said, "Of course I'll marry you Dom."

"Woo hoo!" Dom yelled and did a flip off of the table and kissed Theo's lips hard. They heard cheering from behind them, but they didn't really pay much attention. The two mates were too wrapped up in one another to really care what was going on around them.

This was a big deal for Dom, because Theo hated PDA. When they broke apart, breathing hard, Dominic rested their foreheads together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~Really short! Geez! What's been up with me lately? Please review! Thank you!~


End file.
